callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gaz
::For the Russian vehicle, see Gaz-67b. Gaz, callsign Bravo Five, was an English soldier, a member of the British Special Air Service and a veteran special forces operator featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. He may have come from London, as his accent suggests; he also insists that after the team has completed their operation in Russia, they should stop by London before departing to the USA. Gaz was voiced by Craig Fairbrass. Biography Gaz was part of an SAS field operations team led by Captain Price, along with "Soap" MacTavish. He is one of the few characters who aren't called by a rank (he is likely between Colour Sergeant and Lieutenant as he is above Sgt. MacTavish and below Cpt. Price). He assists the player on many missions, and gave Soap a run-through on how to use weapons in "F.N.G.". He works with Soap in retrieving code-name Nikolai, an Ultranationalist informant, during which he threatens Sgt. Kamarov of the loyalist forces into telling him where he is. After that, their helicopter is shot down with Soap, Nikolai and Captain Price. They escape and head to Azerbaijan to capture Khaled Al-Asad. Succeeding, Cpt. Price executes Al-Asad when Imran Zakhaev calls Al-Asad's phone. After hearing about Cpt. Price's assassination attempt on Zakhaev 15 years prior to the mission, the team escapes Azerbaijan and team up with the USMC in a joint operation to capture Zakhaev's son, Victor. Gaz identifies him during the ambush, but Victor runs; they pursue and surround him, but he commits suicide. Gaz then goes with the SAS and USMC in another joint operation to retake a Russian nuclear site from Zakhaev. As they get through and cut electric fence power for Sniper Team Two, Zakhaev launches two ICBMs with nuclear warheads, targeting the eastern seaboard of the United States. Fighting their way into the base, they cut through exhaust shafts to rappel into the base. At this point Gaz is sent to the security room with some of the force while John Price, Soap and Griggs make their way to the control room, inputting abort codes, self-destructing the missiles. After managing to save the eastern United States from nuclear destruction, Gaz and the team commandeers three of the bases' jeeps to escape. They are pursued through the Russian mountains by the Ultranationalists, but a Hind destroys a bridge, cutting off their escape. With no means of escape, the team is forced into a last stand effort until friendly reinforcements arrive. However, a tanker explodes, incapacitating most of the strike team. As the Ultranationalists close in, Imran Zakhaev, escorted by two of his bodyguards, arrives and personally executes Gaz with a Desert Eagle. Gaz is last seen on the ground, lifeless, as Kamarov and Loyalist helicopters arrive just in time to save Price and MacTavish. Some people think that Gaz is Ghost from Modern Warfare 2 ''because they both have the same voice. Infinity Ward has, however, confirmed that he is not. File:Gaz.jpg|Gaz in Blackout. File:Gaz2.jpg|Gaz in F.N.G.. File:Gaz3.jpg|Gaz in Ultimatum. File:Game over.jpg|Gaz is killed by Imran Zakhaev Quotes Trivia *He is perhaps best known for his humorous quotes and sharp wit. *If you open the .iwd files on the main folder of the game you can see one folder called Airplane and a file saying Gaz. The voice is the same we can hear when the Mile High Club mission is loading. You can also hear a similar voice to Gaz's during "Mile High Club". *Gaz's signature weapon is a G36C with a Tasco Red Dot Reflex Sight (The one that is equipped on the M4A1 in "Charlie Don't Surf"). *Gaz is the SAS announcer in Multiplayer Mode. *Craig Fairbrass, the voice actor for Gaz, provides the voice acting for "Ghost" in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *Strangely, in "Ultimatum" and "All In", he uses his signature G36C, but in No Fighting In The War Room, you can see briefly, he uses a modified version of the M4A1. *In the E3 2007 demo of Call of Duty 4, Gaz was originally named Griggs. *Gaz always wears a hat with a Union Jack (UK) flag on it, except in "Crew Expendable". *The player can use the "noclip" console command on the PC to see Gaz's death from a closer angle. From the side, it appears that Zakhaev shoots Gaz in the upper back, but from Soap's view it appears he was shot in the head. In some cases, Zakhaev will shoot the ground almost a foot behind Gaz, yet it still causes his head to explode with blood. *Gaz doesn't seem to have a rank; this can be seen by his tag, as he is simply referred to as "Gaz". *In the opening cutscene for "Heat", he answers Price, "Let's do this." This quote is also said by Ghost during the beginning seconds of Modern Warfare 2's "The Hornet's Nest". *On the level "Crew Expendable", Gaz says "I like to keep this handy for close encounters" as he pulls out a W1200 shotgun, a reference to the film Aliens. References Category:Characters Category:SAS Members Category:Killed in Action Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Characters Category:Modern Warfare Series